Yumeko
|NZPNxNFSybk}} Yumeko (ゆめこ), formerly known as Hato (はと) is an with a soft, clear and uniquely gentle, high voice. However she's also been noted to have a versatile voice, and is able to change her voice into e.g. or voices, for example in her "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" , as well as into a deep and masculine voice, such as in her "Gensou Satisfaction" or her "Children Record" , also being tagged as " " on those. One might know her for her covers that include voice acting or arranges, but not all of her covers have these. She first started in 2008 with a cover of "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" , which now is taken down; back then she called herself Kobato (小鳩), but soon changed her name to Hato (はと). It was not until 2012, that she began to do so called "utatte enjitemita" (歌って演じてみた, tried to sing and act) with including her self-made spoken lines, with her most popular cover being her voice acting & singing cover of "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" , which entered the Hall of Fame (getting 100K views) in only about two weeks.Her Nico Nico Pedia entry The song now gained 298K views as of October 2013. What sets her apart from other utaite is the fact, that she is capable of conveying the song's atmosphere through her singing style, also by changing her voice, as well as with her ad-libs. However her covers also can be humourous, such as her "Kisaragi Attention" . She respects and is a fan of the Kagerou Project. In fact, she often covers songs of the series. She also used to sing a quite a few Sound Horizon songs, and stated that she respects Revo. She also respects Uni. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Milky Girl (Milkyway album) (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on January 15, 2014) # (Released on February 19, 2014) List of Covered Songs (The Scarlet Demon of the Stone Pavements) (2008.05.21) (Taken down on NND) # "Kono Semai Torikago no Naka de" (Inside this Small Birdcage) (Sound Horizon song) (2010.08.12) # "Kanojo ga Majo ni Natta Riyuu" (The Reason I Became a Witch) (Sound Horizon song) (2010.12.16) # "Flashback" (2011.02.08) # "Tettere Ouji no Theme" -Nobara ver.- (2011.05.01) # "Takkei no Seijo" (The Saint of Crucifixion) (Sound Horizon song) (2011.05.03) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2011.11.06) # "Hoshi to Tsuki no Uta" (The Song of the Stars and Moon) (2012.05.17) # "Ace-sama ni Banzai" (Banzai to Ace-sama) (Kuroko no Basket character song) (2012.10.06) # "Children Record" (2012.10.24) (Taken down on NND) # "Kuusou Forest" (Daydream Forest) -Sing & Act ver.- (2012.11.11) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2012.11.25) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -Sing & Act ver.- (2012.12.08) # "Mekakushi Code" (Blindfold Code) -Sing & Act ver.- (2013.01.02) # "Koi no Signal Rin rin rin!" (The Signal of Love Rin rin rin!) (2013.01.21) # "Kisaragi Attention" -Sing & Act ver.- (2013.02.17) # "Headphone Actor" -Sing & Act ver.- (2013.03.10) # "Lost Time Memory" -Sing & Act ver.- (2013.04.06) # "Gensou Satisfaction" (Illustionary Satisfaction) (2013.04.13) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -Sing & Act ver.- (2013.05.01) # "Children Record" (2013.05.06) # "Kokuhaku no Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -Sing & Act ver.- (2013.05.29) # "Life" (2013.06.08) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) -Sing & Act ver.- (2013.06.21) # "Yobanashi Deceive" -Sing & Act ver.- (2013.08.02) # "Yuukei Yesterday" -Sing & Act ver.- (2013.08.09) # "Otsukimi Recital" -Sing & Act ver.- (2013.09.04) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Nanao, Owan, Himeringo, VAЯOSH, Yumeko, Yukimura. and lino (2013.09.07) # "Konyara no Uta" -Arrange ver.- (2013.10.04) # "Otsukimi Recital" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.10.09) # "Summertime Record" -Piano Sing & Act ver.- (2013.10.20) # "Soitogeta Android he" -Sing & Act ver.- (2013.12.17) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She is blood type 0.Her blog profile * She lives in Saitama. * When she comes home, the first thing she does is to share love with her pet dog, in fact she likes dogs, also windy and high places, Kuroko no Basket, Rahmens, IyashikeiHer Twitter profile and she is happy while singing. * She likes to collect stylish candles, she also likes the strawberry candy at the Asaku stand, and dislikes spicy food. * She sleeps an average of 5 hours a day. * It was just in April 2013, that she changed her name from Hato to Yumeko, starting with a cover of "Lost Time Memory" . External Links * Twitter * piapro * Blog